stumptownfandomcom-20200214-history
Dex Education
is the ninth episode of the first season and the 9th overall episode of Stumptown. Short Summary Dex goes undercover as a high school substitute teacher after an old classmate of hers enlists her help to find out who planted drugs on her daughter. Meanwhile, Dex and Liz's relationship gets too close for comfort. Full Summary Dex groans as she gets up and then wakes Liz. Dex can't remember much of last night and Liz says she can't either. They try to figure out whether or not they had sex. They can't figure it out, so Liz says there's really no need to mention it to Grey. When they hear Ansel outside the door, Dex says she doesn't want him involved. He has the intuition of a jungle cat, so he'll notice if Liz tries to sneak out through the house. Liz is sitting on the railing of the balcony as Des explains to her how to jump down without getting hurt. She's done it from many balconies of many heights. Liz finally jumps, but fails to roll properly. Grey asks Liz if she had fun with Dex and she says they ended the night early. As Dex and Ansel walk in, she goes to restock the bar. Grey asks Dex about their night and Dex says Liz is a real sweetheart. Grey's glad they bonded. Dex sees someone come in the door and says they're potential clients and goes to greet them. Dex is shocked to see Penny Lansdale, her high school enemy, walk in behind a girl and her father. In a booth, Michael explains that they could accept that Jennifer has made mistakes, but what she's been accused of isn't possible. She was expelled from school because she had 200 Adderall in her backpack after school. She immediately turned them in, but then she was arrested and later expelled. They claimed that had an anonymous tip that she was a drug dealer. Their one ally at the school is Deputy Principal Markham, but she couldn't prevent the expulsion. Michael believes another student, Alyssa Frank, is behind it because she got Jennifer's spot on the volleyball team when she was expelled, though Jennifer's not sure it was her. Dex agrees to start looking with Alyssa. Miles learns that Alyssa Frank is the daughter of Bill Frank, a top defense attorney in Portland. There's no record of the call reporting Jennifer coming in, making them believe that the school covered it up. After that's settled, Miles invites Dex to karaoke. She starts to confess what happened with Liz, but the results come up that show the call definitely came from the school. Dex then just says she's hungover and asks for a raincheck for karaoke. Dex is going to use the deputy principal to get into the school. Grey asks Ansel if he's seen Liz. She's in the store room. Ansel is on the computer, but he won't tell Grey what he's doing. Grey finds Liz and confronts her over avoiding him. She says it's because she's developing real feelings for him and that scares her. He tells her he's in the same place and they share a kiss. Markham says she'd do anything to help the Harris family. She'd love to see one of the brats get their due. Dex enters a classroom and introduces herself as their substitute. When they continue to talk and be disrespectful, she yells at them that they don't want to get on the wrong side of a Marine. Noticing an empty chair, she asks where Alyssa Frank is and learn she's finishing a French lab. As class ends, Dex gets directions to the language lab. Dex finds Alyssa, who doesn't want to talk to her because she needs to finish her lab. Dex pretends she's a psychologist the school hired to talk to the students about Jennifer's expulsion. Alyssa says she's not feeling any guilt or anything. She doesn't feel bad about it because she and Jennifer weren't close. Dex then says Jennifer was busted by a call coming from a classroom, the classroom Alyssa was in at the time. Alyssa says she wasn't there and leaves the room. Dex follows Alyssa, saying she was marked present. Alyssa says Arcadia checked her in so she could go with Bellagio, her boyfriend, to get the new iPhone. She has the receipt. Alyssa then says she's had a shrink since she was six and Dex doesn't act like one. Just then Mary Jane Glenway walks by and tells Alyssa she's late to French, so Alyssa leaves. Dex learns that MJ is the volleyball coach. She's also a third-generation graduate of New Season in addition to being the coach. MJ says she feels bad about what happened with Jennifer. She believe that Jennifer was really selling the pills or planning to. It's exactly the kind of thing a kid like her would do to find a group in a place like New Season. The school has entitlement problems. She tries to push her way through, but less aggressive kids easily get lost and desperate. Like Jennifer. MJ says Jennifer's parents will spend millions rather than admit their child is less than perfect. MJ tells her not to exploit that. Liz's lease is up in a month and she can't afford the rent increase, so she asks Grey to go help her find a new place. He agrees, which she says is good because he may end up there a few times a week. She leaves to go do something and Ansel says she looks happy. She was also happy the other night with Dex. They had a sleepover. Grey realizes that Liz and Dex lied to him. Ansel asks Liz if it's hard to get a credit card. She says that it's actually usually too easy. You just have to go to the bank. Ansel leaves as the phone rings and Liz answers it. Liz tells Grey the wine vendor is on line one. Grey asks her to wait while he answers it. He asks the wine vendor if he can call her back. Then he confronts Liz, asking if she and Dex slept together. Liz says she wanted to tell him, but Dex said to keep it quiet. Liz says she doesn't remember a big part of the night. She says she's not trying to throw Dex under the bus, but waking up naked in Dex's bed isn't what she expected and she doesn't know that Dex feels the same. She asks if he wants her to pack up her stuff from the loft. He asks her to give him one good reason why he shouldn't. She says she doesn't want one stupid mistake to ruin them. Penny says she was surprised when Michael hired Dex. They really hated each other in high school. It started when Dex spread a rumor about Penny and spired from there. Penny then admits that she admired Dex's courage in high school. Penny tried to confront people at New Season and there were consequences for that. Dex says she was brave in high school, but that's nothing compared to how she is now. Jennifer thought one of her friend was high at school, which started the whole ball rolling. Dex wants to talk to Jennifer about it, but Jennifer is with there father. She and Michael are divorcing. Dex and Penny agree that they intimidated each other in high school. Miles and Dex talk about the case. Cosgrove told Miles they need to have all their ducks in a row before they do anything because the mayor's kid goes to New Season. Miles also says there were no flags on Alyssa Frank, but he did get one on another girl on the volleyball team named Rebecca Braylander. She filled 12 prescriptions for Adderall within a month, all prescribed by her mother, a cosmetic surgeon who's at a retreat in Peru and has been for six weeks. She stole her mom's prescription pad. If Miles picks up Rebecca for prescription fraud, Dex has an idea. Just then, Grey asks Dex to come talk to him. Grey asks Dex if she had sex with Liz last night. Dex starts to explain that she doesn't know, but then Grey asks her to find another bar to meet her clients, because she's no longer welcome at Bad Alibi. Miles, who has overheard, leaves without a word. Liz sees Dex leave and smirks. Dex follows Miles out and tries to explain. He says it's fine, that they weren't exclusive, but just wants to get to work. Liz asks Grey if he wants to talk and he doesn't. He's thinking about how much he misses stealing cars. Ansel asks why security deposits are so much. Tookie tells Ansel the story of a former roommate who burned half a wall down during a tiki party. Dex has Miles keep a line open as Rebecca arrives. She talks to Rebecca, asking for a hookup for Adderall, but Rebecca denies knowing anything about it. Dex quickly slips a recorder into Rebecca's car before she rushes off. Miles and Kara follow Rebecca as she leaves and she immediately calls MJ and implicates both herself and MJ in the drug dealing and framing Jennifer. Miles then pulls Jennifer over and they arrest her. At the school, Dex watches as MJ also leaves. The police search MJ's home, but she's not there. It looks like she's preparing to flee. While the other police are working, Miles asks Kara for advice on the situation with Dex. Kara says if a guy she was seeing was with someone else, she wouldn't be okay with that. Cosgrove goes in and questions Rebecca, who has a lawyer with her. Cosgrove says Rebecca's a victim, manipulated by her coach. Rebecca talks about her relationship to MJ. Rebecca just says MJ helps girls out, making sure they get what they need. Rebecca admits to planting the drugs on Jennifer, because Jennifer told her mother about kids getting high. Paulina Melozar, the lawyer, asks if MJ suggested planting the pills. Rebecca says MJ told her it would be better if the pills came from an outside supply, not her own. Dex tries to talk to Grey. She thinks she's being falsely accused. He says she ended up in bed with his girlfriend, who was naked. It's just chaos. Dex saw that he had something happy and had to ruin it because she hasn't dealt with her problems. She denies it. She has a moderately successful business, but he thinks she'll screw that up soon enough. Grey says she was finding calm and that's the enemy for her, which is why she blew it all up. He tells her again to find another bar because he doesn't want her around. Miles and Kara have tracked MJ's cell phone to a location. They spot her car and call for backup. Miles says either she's getting more drugs for the road or selling her supply for cash. Miles then starts to open up to Kara about the situation with Dex. They spot MJ and jump out to confront her. When she sees them, she takes off in her car, so they run to their car to follow her. As they chase her, she throws a bag of pills out her window, but the pursuit continues. They corner her in a junkyard. She gets out of the car, but then takes off on foot. They finally trap her and arrest her. Dex reviews security footage with Sue Lynn. She wants to see how much she had to drink, but Sue Lynn doesn't think there's a point to it. Sue Lynn thinks she has a problem. Dex then sees Liz dump her own drink out and pour another drink into Dex's glass. She asks Sue Lynn to email a clip to her and Sue Lynn agrees. Sue Lynn knows they have their issues, but from an outside perspective, she thinks it's time that Dex get her life in order. She can start by making her bed, literally. Anyone can do it and it begins a path to order. Once you have that, you can start to forgive yourself. Plus stumbling drunk with another man's girl isn't a good look. Dex thanks her and leaves. Cosgrove and Miles go into the room where MJ is waiting for her lawyer before saying anything. The two cops then talk between themselves in her hearing range about what motivated her to do such a thing. She says the kids are under so much pressure, just like she was. They also know she's been in court-ordered rehab seven times. And now three of her students have been sent to rehab themselves. Miles says addicts can turn others to addiction because it makes them feel less guilty about their own struggles. With rich parents, she thought she could get away with it. She may have thought she was being the cool coach. Cosgrove tells MJ she's really just a dirtbag. Jennifer is shocked to learn that MJ was behind it. There will be a very public scandal for New Season. Dex says the school will be in touch about reinstatement for Jennifer, but she'd rather stay where she is. Penny thanks Dex and says she wishes she could take back all the things she said in high school, a sentiment Dex shares. Penny's glad they're both grown up now. After Penny walks away, Dex looks at Miles through the glass. Dex goes into the room where Miles is. She says she doesn't think she did what he thinks she did. Miles says they're cool, but it's best if their relationship is kept professional. She says she doesn't want to make that kind of mistake again and leaves. Kara goes to Miles and calls him out for moping all day over Dex. She tells him he can drink alone tonight or tell her how he feels. Grey watches the video of Liz and Dex from the casino. He asks Liz if she lied to him. She says she was trying to protect their relationship. They had no possibility of success with Dex around. Grey wishes she hadn't lied. He tells Liz to pack her stuff and leave. She tries to make excuses, but then says she'll leave. She tells Grey she was never the one he wanted to be with and he'll never be able to have a relationship with Dex around. Then she leaves. Dex, fresh from a shower, looks at he bed, which is sloppy. Miles sits and thinks. Dex starts to make her bed, but she struggles. Grey calls Dex, but she doesn't see the call. Dex gets frustrated as she can't get the sheet on correctly. Miles is still thinking. Dex continues to work on the bed. Grey drives to Dex's place. Dex finally gets the bed made nicely. Ansel comes into her room and tells her he wants to move out. A knock on the door draws Dex away. Dex open the door to find Miles. He's still upset, but he asks Dex if they can talk. Grey pulls up outside Dex's house, but sees Miles go inside with Dex. Cast 1x09DexParios.png|Dex Parios 1x09GreyMcConnell.png|Grey McConnell 1x09SueLynnBlackbird.png|Sue Lynn Blackbird 1x09AnselParios.png|Ansel Parios 1x09TookieAlvarez.png|Tookie Alvarez 1x09BobbyCosgrove.png|Bobby Cosgrove 1x09MilesHoffman.png|Miles Hoffman 1x09LizMelero.png|Liz Melero 1x09PennyLansdale.png|Penny Lansdale 1x09MaryJaneGlenway.png|Mary Jane Glenway 1x09RebeccaBraylander.png|Rebecca Braylander 1x09AlyssaFrank.png|Alyssa Frank 1x09KaraLee.png|Kara Lee 1x09MichaelHarris.png|Michael Harris 1x09StellaMarkham.png|Stella Markham 1x09PaulinaMelozar.png|Paulina Melozar 1x09JenniferHarris.png|Jennifer Harris 1x09Girl1.png|Girl #1 1x09Girl2.png|Girl #2 Main Cast *Cobie Smulders as Dex Parios *Jake Johnson as Grey McConnell *Tantoo Cardinal as Sue Lynn Blackbird *Cole Sibus as Ansel Parios *Adrian Martinez as Tookie Alvarez *Camryn Manheim as Lieutenant Bobby Cosgrove *Michael Ealy as Detective Miles Hoffman Guest Stars *Monica Barbaro as Liz Melero *Lindy Booth as Penny Lansdale *Gillian Zinser as Mary Jane Glenway *Jessi Case as Rebecca Braylander *Peyton Elizabeth Lee as Alyssa Frank Co-Starring *Fiona Rene as Detective Kara Lee *Cory Blevins as Michael Harris *Carole Gutierrez as Deputy Principal Stella Markham *Kristin Carey as Paulina Melozar *Abby Donnelly as Jennifer Harris *Morgan Bastin as Girl #1 *Sumar Henderson as Girl #2 Cases Music "Don't Do It" - Robin Loxley & Jay Hawke "Kids in America" - The Muffs "Long Way Back" - Kid Sister Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 3.12 million viewers. *The motto of New Season Preparatory is "Puellae venerunt abierunt mulieres," which translates to, "They have come as young girls. They will leave as young women." Gallery Episode Stills 1x09-1.jpg 1x09-2.jpg 1x09-3.jpg 1x09-4.jpg 1x09-5.jpg 1x09-6.jpg 1x09-7.jpg 1x09-8.jpg 1x09-9.jpg 1x09-10.jpg 1x09-11.jpg 1x09-12.jpg 1x09-13.jpg 1x09-14.jpg 1x09-15.jpg 1x09-16.jpg 1x09-17.jpg Behind the Scenes 1x09BTS1.jpg Quotes See Also Category:Episodes Category:S1 Episodes